anecdotes entre exceeds et bastons entre dragons
by lolivamp
Summary: la première journée de Rogue, Sting, Frosh et Lector à Fairy Tail. Comment vont-ils s'adapter? fiction centré sur ces quatre personnages avec bien sur apparition d'autre tel que Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Grey,Mira, et Cana.


Parce que Rogue en avait marre de vivre dans une guilde qui ne prenait pas en compte les émotions de ses membres, qui ne miser que sur le pouvoir et la force, parce que le tournoi lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la puissance des liens unissant une guilde, parce que Sting avait du mal à encaisser le choc d'avoir faillit perdre son meilleur ami Lector et qu'il en voulait encore à son ancienne guilde, les dragons jumeaux avaient quitté Sabbertooth. Enfin ils seraient libre de vivre sans avoir peur qu'une défaite entraîne leurs chute, sans avoir peur de voir cette pseudo protection accordé aux exceeds mise à mal. Ils avaient décidé de rejoindre l'ancienne guilde ennemie Fairy Tail, Sting pourrait se battre à volonté pour essayer d'enfin battre son rival de toujours, et Rogue pourrait enfin se reposer dans une ambiance familiale, une ambiance bien meilleur pour sa petite grenouille rose, il pourrait enfin voir ce qu'est d'avoir une famille, car avant que son dragon ne meurt il n'avait que lui puis ensuite il avait seulement le dragon slayer de lumière et les chats à leurs côté, mais rien de véritablement familiale.

Mais il restait un problème de taille comment faire s'entendre tous ce beau monde : le blond avec son caractère arrogant risqué de ne pas accepter les autres à leur juste valeur et donc de se faire rejeter, le brun était un brin trop renfermé sur lui même et avait donc du mal à se mêler aux autres, il agissait comme une ombre que l'on voit mais à laquelle on ne fait plus attention très rapidement, et enfin Frosh et Lector, qui surtout pour le second avait un peu du mal à ne pas considérer les trois autres de haut, la petite exceed verte suivrait bien sur son compagnon brun dans sa décision. Alors oui pour ce faire totalement accepté de Fairy Tail malgré leurs passé de concurrent ils devaient tous faire un effort considérable, mais ils en étaient capable après tous ce n'est pas ce malheureux défis qui aller faire peur aux deux dragons si sur d'eux habituellement.

Après s'être tous fait tatoué la marque de la guilde, même les chats volants, Rogue, qui voulait tout faire pour que les relations entre les anciens ennemis finissent par être amical, déposa la petite fro sur la table où un petit exceed bleu était en train de donner un poisson fraîchement pécher à une petite chatte ayant le pelage blanc, et qu'un troisième manger, non plutôt déguster un kiwi avec la peau... « comment ça avec la peau ? » se dirent les deux arrivants. Enfin bon le brun ne pouvait pas trop juger son exceed avait pour vêtements un costume de grenouille rose, alors il partit sans rien dire en laissant la verte seule avec les autres.

«F :- Fro est désolé pour ce qu'elle à put dire sur vous lors des jeux, elle n'avais pas à vous juger, surtout que fro trouve la petite chatte blanche très mignonne.

C: Ne t'inquiète pas Frosh tu es toute excusée, avant nous étions dans des camps opposés maintenant tu fais partit de Fairy Tail. Ici tu vas pouvoir te faire plein d'amis tu verras. Je te présente Happy, que tu as il me semble déjà eu l'honneur de rencontrer-en montrant son compagnon qui manger un poisson sortit de nul part, ici il y a panther lily- en désignant l'exceed de l'homme au rire étrange, et moi je suis Charles.

H:- Tu veux un poisson ?, dit-il plus pour faire plaisir à la femme qu'il aime que par gentillesse

»

Sans que la petite exceed est eu le temps de répondre, Lector avait décidé de venir se poser sur la table pour parler un petit peu. Bien sur il était difficile pour lui de discuter sans mettre une arrogance folle dans ses mots, mais il devait se retenir pour faire plaisir à son maître, et puis aussi parce que si sont amie avait put sympathiser c'est qu'il pouvait le faire aussi, après tous c'est lui le plus fort. Et justement Lily allait pouvoir l'aider à prouver qu'il était fort, celui ci proposer un entrainement intensif, offre que Happy et Charles ont préféré décliner. Les entraînements de l'ex commandant ressemblait plus à une dictature qu'à de simple exercice censé les rendre plus fort et cela le brun allez l'apprendre assez rapidement, surtout que le noir avait deux fois plus de force que lui. Il suivit donc son futur tortionnaire dehors et les trois autres restèrent assis à leur endroit habituelle, la blanche ayant devant elle une de ses fameuses tasse de thé darjeling, et les deux autres ayant un magnifique poisson péché par Happy et son père le matin même-Fro ayant accepté avec plaisir l'offre de son futur ami même si elle préférait les sucreries.

Du côté des adultes, ou des gamins si l'on se réfère à l'âge mental de certain, les choses étaient tous aussi bizarre, Sting avait déjà prise de mauvaise habitude digne de fairy tail et avait commencé à se battre avec Natsu, Grey et Gajeel, cela faisait un sacrés boxon, au final par prévention pour son cher et tendre fraisier, Erza avait jugé utile d'assommer tous ce beau monde avant qu'ils ne provoque une bagarre générale, si habituelle à fairy tail, mais aussi si fatale aux précieux gâteau de la rouge. Et le fraisier d'Erza est bien trop précieux pour prendre le risque qu'il tombe à nouveau par terre à cause d'un geste mal placé d'un de ces maudits hommes qui ne comprennent rien à la gourmandise de la jeune femme.

Et Rogue essayait de se sociabiliser mais sans trop de succès, il s'était installé au bar et avait commandé une bière mais personne n'était venu pour lui parler, et lui n'a jamais été très doué pour entamer la conversation. Mirajane discuter avec Lucy et Cana buvait un tonneau de bière installer sur celui qu'elle venait juste de boire avant, mais sinon personne ne venait au bars, donc en plus de cela il n'aurait pas eu grand monde avec qui parlait, les ragots sur les couples qui aurait du se former dans la guilde ne l'intéressant pas plus que cela, et l'autre mage ne se préoccupant que de sa boisson il se trouvait bien seul. Alors il observait la mentalité de sa nouvelle famille, enfin d'après la manière dont tous le monde en parle ça devrait être à peut près cela, il était plus que surpris par ce qu'il voyait : entre une femme qui buvait plus que son corps ne pouvait en contenir, tous en étant habillé d'un soutient gorge et un pantacourt, le maître qui faisait un concours de boisson avec un autre homme tous en parlant assez perversement de femme nu, il n'aurait jamais espéré voir cela à Sabbertooth et cela le choqué autant que ça l'amuser, ou encore les bagarres général qu'il savait quotidienne démarrant toujours par des insultes lançait entre le dragon slayer e feu et un type en caleçon qu'il avait déjà vu-habillé-aux jeux. Enfin le type en caleçon ne l'était plus car celui qu'il appelle toujours l'allumette avait à présent le caleçon qui pendait au bout de son doigts,le bagarre entre les deux mages ayant recommençait dès leurs réveil. Oui il trouvait cette guilde de plus en plus bizarre mais il sentait qu'il allait bien s'y plaire et surtout bien s'amuser des bêtises des un et des autre. Et puis certaines filles était très belle, bon la petite blonde était très sexy mais pas vraiment à son goût, la rouge était un peu trop violente, la bleu était beaucoup trop attaché au brun nu comme un vers, et les blanches pas vraiment ne lui plaisait pas vraiment même si elle était de très belle femme, sans compter les femmes qui étaient déjà chasse gardé, car il ne marche pas sur les plates bandes des autres, mais il trouvait que malgrè sa vulgarité apparente la mage alcoolique était très belle avec ses long cheveux brun et son corps à damné un saint.

Retournons à nos exceeds en plein combat, Lector souffrait à cause du dernier coup de poing que son adversaire venait de lui mettre en plein de le nez, il n'avait pas réussi à l'esquiver même un minimum étant trop fatigué et pas assez rapide. Il devait admettre que Panther Lily était très impressionnant et qu'il ne valait pas grand chose face à lui. Ses nombreuses défaites et ses futurs très nombreux bleu avait fait du mal à son égo sur-dimensionné, il compris la tête de son maître le jour de sa défaite contre Natsu. L'entrainement c'était transformé en un cours donner par le très doué ex commandant qui connaissait beaucoup de technique qu'il avait apprise à Edolas.

Du côté des autres chats volants une conversation animée mais néanmoins courtoise se dérouler. Happy expliquer avec beaucoup d'animation certaine des missions qu'il avait accomplis avec le mage de feu. Et il en était à parler d'Edolas et de comment Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy et Lucy, accompagné ensuite d'Erza et de Grey avait sauvé le monde d'un tyran et réussit à protéger leurs amis enfermé dans une lacrima géante. Il décrivit avec horreur l'épisode de la lacrima qui avait failli s'échouer sur Extalia, leur royaume d'origine, il en profita pour s'étendre sur cette endroit qu'il avait d'abord hais férocement tous ces habitants, puis pour lequel il avait ensuite éprouvé une certaine tendresse. Il passa ensuite à la cruauté proche de la folie du roi faust et par la bataille contre le dragon de fer, avant de finalement finir son histoire par la peine éprouver par les adieux déchirants d'avec ceux qui était au final devenu des amis et par la joie de voir que les exceeds avaient eux aussi était transporté par l'anima. La petite grenouille était fasciné par les aventures conter par l'étrange chat bleu, qui mettait tant d'animation dans ces récits que l'on pouvait parfois croire que l'on les vivait comme lui les avait vécu à l'époque. L'après midi passa très vite pour les trois amis, car oui l'aventure même vécu par les anecdotes de chacun ça rapproche et puis l'exceed verte mettait beaucoup de bonne volonter pour faire des deux autres compagnons.

Lector, mal en point par les exercices donner par son professeur, suivit de celui ci, finit par s'asseoir sur la table occupée toute la journée par les chats des dragons slayers et put entendre l'histoire de l'île de Tenro, raconter encore une fois par Happy, qui c'était découvert des talents de conteur, et compléter par Charles et Lily car après tous chacun avait pût voir des combats différents. Ils purent mettre en avant le courage de leur maitre et la force de l'amitié qui unissait chacun des membres présents sur l'île. La manière dont même à bout de force et sans magie la team Natsu aidé de Wendy, Gajeel et Laxus avait continué à se battre fut bientôt mise sur le devant de la scène, même si aucun des exceeds n'était présent, la scène leur ayant était répété à de nombreuses reprises. Et puis ils purent aussi parler avec beaucoup de fierté de leur courage, car sans eux la victoire aurait été beaucoup plus difficile. Les deux nouveaux furent très impressionné mais Lector avait un égo trop surdimensionné pour l'avouer. Ils finirent enfin par leur parler d'Acnologia et de Zeleph aussi, car Happy l'avait vu en vrai et ça peu de monde pouvait sans vanter. Il donna ses impressions sur le mage noir, qui passé par de la peur, du malaise mais aussi un peu de peine, pour ce jeune garçon qui pleurait. Et pour Acnologia les exceeds leur expliquèrent comment la force d'équipe avait encore une fois fait des miracles, et les avait tous sauver, même si ce jour là il avait perdu, autant le combat que sept années de leur vie.

Lector qui avait une arrogance assez sur dimensionné, ne put s'empèché de prendre la suite de son compagnon bleu pour raconter des anecdotes à la gloire de Sting, même si elle n'était pas forcément aussi impressionnante que celle de la team Natsu. À la fin de la journée ils étaient tous devenue amis car après tous chacun d'eux était pareil, des exceeds qui adorer ceux qui les avaient élevé et qui en était fier. Chacun d'eux donneraient leur vie pour protéger leur dragon slayer. Ils savaient tous que dès le lendemain ils se raconteraient d'autres histoires, après tous il restait pour les trois membres habitué de la guilde à parler de Zentopia et de l'entraînement qui avait au final finit en fête dans le monde des esprits. Quand Happy à dit que quand il le pourrait il raconterait cette épisode Frosh fût émerveillé car elle avait entendu parler par Yukino des esprits et de leur monde que personne ne pouvait voir, mais qui avait l'air merveilleux. Les pans de vies qui avait été raconter en cette après midi avait eux, en plus de rapprocher tous ce beau monde, l'avantage de faire apprécier fairy tail au nouveau.

Revenons quelques heures plus tôt. Du côté des dragons ils étaient plus difficile de s'intégrer, certes le mage de la lumière avait déjà bien assimilait le concept des bagarres général et ne se génait aucunement pour y participer mais sinon quand la guilde était « calme »-et oui même à fairy tail il y a des moments de pseudo calme- il demeurait seul avec son ami de toujours et de l'alcool. Il ne prenait ni le temps de considéré les gens installés dans la guilde, ni celui de remarquer le sourire qui barrait le visage de son compagnon de l'obscurité qui lui prenait le temps de contempler la fête mémorable-comme chacune de fête de fairy tail soit dit en passant- qui se dérouler sous ses yeux. Par contre il se plaignait de s'ennuyer ferme sauf bien sur quand Natsu ou Gajeel-beaucoup moins d'ailleurs-l'entraîner dans l'une de leurs bastons quotidienne.

Rogue lui de son côté continuer d'être dans ses pensées à regarder les différents mages s'amusaient comme à leur habitude, il n'a jamais été très bavard et c'est toujours contenté d'observer, et observer les chamailleries de chacun l'amusait beaucoup. Il espérait ce lié avec certaines des fées mais pour le moment il pouvait se contenter de rester assis au bars à épier la guilde. Il avait beau être presque seul cette ambiance lui plaisait, non il ne regrettait pas d'être venu demander au maître Makarov de les intégrer à la guilde de joyeux lurons. Et il était heureux de voir que Frosh c'était fait des amis et qu'elle s'adapter très bien elle aussi. Qu'elle était mignonne à s'amuser de ce que lui racontaient ces nouveaux compagnons de jeux.

Sting, contrairement à son double d'ombre, ne se préoccuper pas trop de ce que faisait les petits exceed. Lector avait beau être son confident, et sa famille, ils étaient tous les deux très libres de faire ce que bon leur semblait et de se raconter ensuite leur journée si il le souhaitait, ce que les deux faisait toujours bien entendu. Il aurait une surprise de taille quand il verrait les blessures de son très cher chat, mais bon lui aussi avait quelques bleus dût aux nombreuses fois où il s'était battu, Natsu était encore plus déchaîné que d'habitude à cause de sa venue. Mirajane vint lui donner une énième choppe de bière avant de resservir Cana en lui donnant son dixième tonneau de bière de l'après midi, sous les yeux ébahis du dragon brun, qui n'en revenait pas qu'une femme de ce gabarit puisse tant boire sans faire un coma éthylique, cette fille le fasciné.

Rogue continuait sa contemplation et vit la blonde qui parlait tous à leur à la blanche s'approcher de son compère. Il était heureux qu'enfin quelqu'un vienne parler à l'un d'entre eux autrement que pour leur demander si il ne voulait pas à boire ou à manger, et puis il savait que la blonde serait tous à fait au goût de son ami, tous en espérant pour elle qu'elle n'aurait pas la naïveté de croire tous ce que dirait le vil séducteur. Il se reconcentra sur la belle brune alcoolique et continua de détailler tous son corps, il n'avait jamais été très intéresser par les filles mais apparemment fairy tail avait fait changer cela aussi. Il se décida à l'aborder sans pourtant savoir quoi dire.

« Alors comment te sens-tu à fairy tail ? Je vois que tu t'es plutôt bien adapter à l'ambiance, bagarre, alcool et compagnie. Allez au lieu de rester dans ton coin viens nous rejoindre à notre table même ton ami essai de se sociabiliser, regarde le aller vers Cana. » Dire que Sting fût surpris que le dragon slayer de l'ombre aille vers quelqu'un et encore plus vers une fille, lui qui reste toujours dans son coin si on ne le traîne pas vers les gens, lui qui n'approche surtout pas les filles qui sont trop bruyante à son goût, serais très faible. Pour faire plaisir à la blonde, qu'il trouvait canon et tous à fait baisable, ah oui un dragueur coureur de jupon restera toujours un dragueur coureur de jupon même si il change de guilde, mais aussi pour ne pas être à la traîne par rapport à son ami qui lui faisait de véritable effort, parce que ça à beau être son ami le dragon de lumière voulait toujours être plus fort, plus beau, plus tous que lui, il se laissa entraînait par Lucy vers l'endroit où siéger son ancienne idole, un homme qui se trimbale toujours à poil avec qui il s'était déjà battu et celle qui l'avais assommé plusieurs fois juste pour éviter que son fraisier ne tombe pour la première fois et pour la seconde parce que Natsu l'avait fait tomber et qu'il se battait avec, et oui avec la rouge tous le monde prend.

« L:-Alors je te présente Erza, commença t-elle en désignant la folle des fraisiers, Grey- en montrant l'homme en caleçon, tu dois l'avoir déjà plus ou moins déjà vu, c'est lui qui à battu Rufus lors du combat en pleine ville

S: - Ah oui je m'en souviens, murmura t-il dans sa barbe.

L: - Ici c'est Natsu que tu connais déjà bien, là bas, dit-elle en nommant une jeune fille bleue accroché plus ou moins discrètement au mage de glace qu'il avait aussi déjà vu lors du tournoi lui semblait t-il, mais qu'il n'avait pas distingué en prenant place, c'est Juvia. » Après les présentations d'usages, les mages avaient commencé une conversation plutôt bizarre sur la personnalité que chacun des mages présents dans le bâtiment, c'était gentille mais drôle car chacun y allait d'une anecdote marrante sur les tentatives désespérées de Mira pour mettre tous le monde en couple, ou les fêtes et festivals qui avait fini d'une manière plutôt original, comme par exemple le cerisier déraciné par Natsu pour le plaisir de sa nakama, car oui il n'était que des camarades, des meilleurs amis, à part Juvia et Grey personne n'était amoureux d'un des autres mages présents à la table.

Revenons à Rogue et à Cana, celle ci avait proposé au dragon un concours de boisson, ravi de pouvoir boire et jouer en compagnie de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas encore renoncer face au monstre qu'elle était. Bien sur le mage avait accepté car ça lui permettrais de se rapprocher d'elle, et puis ça avait l'air drôle, et ça l'était pour la fille de Gildartz, car le mage de l'ombre n'ayant pas l'habitude de boire autant et surtout de se mesurer à une poivrotte comme elle, finit par très vite être saoul et par raconter des conneries plus grosse que lui ou par se moquer des manies de ses anciens camarades de Sabbertooth, car oui il ne parle que peu, paraît s'intéressait à rien mais observe tellement qu'il connait beaucoup de petit secret que chacun préférerait garder enfermer à triple tours. Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur celle de la divinatrice, ce qui la surpris mais après tous pourquoi pas se dit-elle il est mignon et puis il embrasse pas trop mal mais se serait pour une prochaine fois là il n'est pas assez sobre pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Par contre elle le pris par la main pour l'emmener chez elle pour le faire décuver, ne sachant pas où il logeait. Un nouveau couple ne tarderait pas à se former dans la guilde célèbre pour ses nombreuses destructions.

Sting fût encore plus surpris quand il vit son camarade partir en présence de la fille avec qui il discuter mais ne polémiqua pas plus dessus préférant se reconcentrait sur la conversation. Au final même si il avait été plutôt contre leur entré à fairy tail pendant un moment, il n'était absolument pas déçus, et pour rien au monde il ne déciderait de partir. Enfin sauf qu'il le devait, du moins pour la nuit, car la blanche devait fermer la taverne qui les accueillait, mais bon dès le lendemain il pourrait revenir, reprendre sa conversation, participer à une nouvelle bagarre, boire de la bière et draguer la jolie constellationniste qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais là il devait prendre les exceeds pour rentrer dans leur petit nid douillé et se reposer de cette longue journée. Et qui sais un couple se formerait peut être sous peu dans la team Natsu.


End file.
